


囚徒（一）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo
Summary: 血腥，s.m，斯德哥尔摩，捆绑，道具，黄色废料，不喜勿进





	囚徒（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 血腥，s.m，斯德哥尔摩，捆绑，道具，黄色废料，不喜勿进

囚犯X狱警

一

姜承録每次走进这个地方，都会有种一步踏进棺材的错觉，这个说法其实并不准确，他们更像是生长在一副棺材上的白蚁，啃食着血肉和朽木，在混乱中建立起秩序。

这是一座监狱。

姜承録会在每天早上六点，沿着五公里长的高墙外围跑一整圈，然后回到宿舍冲澡，仔细得穿戴好那身藏蓝色的制服，戴上警棍和门卡，穿过层层高墙和铁门，到达自己的岗位上。

他是一个狱警。

换句话说，就像是这个白蚁族群中的兵蚁，凭借着高度骨化的外壳和强大上颚，检察控制着这个地下王国中的一举一动。

但他本人，看面相却并没有多少威慑力，纤细清俊的体型和紧致瘦削的肌肉，除却了那身制服和警棍，在一群穷凶极恶的罪犯中，倒像是个读书人。

人类社会和动物，终归还是有些差别。

姜承録读书，他喜欢博尔赫斯的诗，看荒诞派小说，深夜里带着耳机一个人在电子琴上弹奏古典主义。

但这些并不妨碍他拿着警棍，勒令新来的囚犯脱光衣服，站在高压水枪下猪狗一样被冲刷清洗，毫无尊严得爬过金属探测箱。

人的意志和行为总是会被分割而开的，姜承録有时候会觉得讽刺，而绝大多数时候，他被现实裹挟着，根本无暇思索。

姜承録第一次见到那个男人时，他就那样赤裸着从金属检测箱里爬出来，湿淋淋的水流了满地，他站起来，将近190的体格如同一面势危之墙，古铜色的身躯宽肩窄腰，坦荡得伸开双手。

不像其他刚入狱的犯人般扭捏屈辱，倒有种在自己家刚出浴的做派。姜承録有一瞬间愣神，反倒觉得有些尴尬，眼睛无意间，瞟到那身下壮硕骇人的物件。

男人总归都有些比较的劣性根，身后看扫描的狱警一声冷哼，收回眼盯着屏幕，再大的东西扫在这里也不过是坨看不清的肉而已。

“腿里是什么？”

那犯人却一脸茫然，求助似得看着姜承録，好像听不懂韩语，摆了摆头，连带着那悬在空中的兽器也跟着晃荡。

姜承録皱着眉，后退着瞟了眼屏幕，甩开警棍，照着犯人左边耻骨下亮堂的金属处，就抽了下去。那角度刁钻，连带着中间张牙舞爪的物件也实实在在挨了一棍，瞬间充血变得紫红，竟看着有点抬头的势派。

这一棍没有保留，犯人吃痛闷哼了一声，缓缓开了口，声音低沉利落，说的却是英语。

“钢钉，韧带受过伤。”

姜承録是听得懂的，转头用韩语转述了，电脑后面的狱警念了串数字，给档案盖上章。推出来的篮子里放着套青灰色的狱服，正上面是一副方框眼镜。

犯人被打了也不恼，脸上没有什么情绪，单手戴上了眼镜才转过头，看着姜承録微微颔了下首，分不清什么意味。

他慢腾腾得穿上了肥大的裤子，紫红充血的下身藏在了粗粝的麻布中，开衫的囚衣从下腹的扣子一颗颗系上，遮住了沟壑纵横的腹肌。

裹了层布就是兽与人的差别。道德上的优越感刨除开，失去了这身制服给的底气，姜承録反倒觉得有些压迫，别过头不再看那人。

“7126跟着这边走。”

犯人似懂非懂得跟着内警走了，姜承録才绕到电脑屏幕后，警棍插在腰间的皮扣里，翻开了那人的档案。

监狱里的犯人是没有姓名的，每个走进这高墙中的人，判决书上总会附带一句剥夺政治权利。这些权利就包括了他拥有的人权，荣誉，他的姓名，过去，和将来。所有的所有转变成一串数字，伴随他们走在暗无天日的牢房中。

7开头的都是外籍囚犯，7126的姓名没有韩文的注解，只有拟声的罗马音。

姜承録盯着那串罗马音歪头想了会儿，生疏晦涩得念出声，舌头在口腔里打着颤。

高，振宁。

宁。这个字发音时，舌尖会轻轻抵在上颚，又很快弹开，只剩下气音缓缓呼出，像是一声哀叹。

鬼使神差得，姜承録反复低吟着这个字，有种他自己都难以察觉的瘾性。

在东亚的文化里，数字是冰冷而无情的，编号会淡化一个人的血肉，使他的面容贫瘠而浅薄。虽然这种片面和浅薄也是监狱里所需要的。

人一旦拥有了姓名，就会从二维跳进三维，瞬间变得立体，念出名字的那一刻，所有的血肉和灵魂都活络起来。

姜承録便只能怪自己多事，去看了7126的档案，让这个男人带着他那发音古怪的姓名，在心口留下了痕迹，平时不自觉得，也就对他多留意了几分。

外籍犯人关在C区，平时吃饭劳改放风，都和普通犯人没什么不同。只不过C区的牢房，墙要比其他的地方厚实，夹层里浇筑着铁芯，连门窗都通了电。

姜承録有时候会轮班到C区，放风前的时间，他穿过空荡的走廊巡视过去，上午躁动的犯人从牢栏中伸出手，用各种语言谩骂挑衅，姜承録就用他的警棍把那些来自地狱的爪子抽打回去。

7126不会伸手，他甚至不会走到门边，只是坐在牢房最里面的一角，大喇喇得伸开腿，手放在膝盖上靠在墙边睡觉。

姜承録走到他门前时，他偶尔会睁开眼，方框的眼镜遮住上半张脸隐匿在黑暗中，看不出神色。

放风的时间到了，断电的门自动打开，7126会从床上下来，穿上鞋走出牢房。姜承録跟在人流的最后，能从参差不齐的队列里，一眼看到他青灰的后脑勺。

档案里7126犯的是间谍罪，没有其他注解和说明。姜承録尝试把这个人和其他穷凶极恶的罪犯联系起来，却发现他表现出平静沉稳的秉性，竟如此鹤立鸡群。

不像一个罪犯的罪犯。

姜承録心中反倒有些失望。他从食堂的天桥上巡逻走过，看到脚下蝼蚁一样攒动的人头，7126排在队列中间，端着餐盘找位置坐下。

不知道为什么，姜承録却从那身宽大的囚服下，想起那天他从金属检测箱中爬出来的样子，古铜色的肌肉伸展开，像从灌木中缓缓爬出的鬣狗，漆黑的眼睛冰冷如深渊。

当他站立起来后，却收敛獠牙变了副人的模样，只有裆下那藏不住的恶兽，提醒着姜承録刚才脊背上的一阵发凉，不是错觉。

而现在那骇人的凶器也裹进了布里，7126披上了皮，戴上眼镜，走在地狱一样的恶人堆里，反倒像个布道的传教士。

真的是这样吗？

脚下的人群忽然开始暴动，潮水般圈围着两个忽然扭打在一起的囚犯，不怕事的谩骂和叫嚣着。

姜承録脑袋嗡得一声，吹着警哨从天桥上跑下去，重叠的人群却并没有让路的意思，他甩开警棍劈出一条道，推开人群却只看见，7126抄起桌上的筷子，已经插进了另一个人的眼睛。鲜血喷溅了一地，高大的白人哀嚎地蜷曲着，像条将死的蛆。

高振宁的腿弯上忽然一阵锥骨的疼痛，好像膝盖都被劈成了两节，他瞬时半跪在地，转过头，姜承録已经收回了警棍的格斗端，露出手柄下的金属电极，指着他的肩按下了开关。

瞬间通体的高压电得高振宁抽搐着，僵直倒在地面的血泊中，姜承録收起警棍给他戴上了手铐，抬起头却发现他的眼镜已经在打斗中甩飞。

那双鬣狗般狂妄嗜血的眼睛，毫不保留得，直勾勾盯着姜承録。

姜承録用消毒液洗了三次手，还是能闻见一股铁锈味。他闭上眼面前闪回的，都是那颗插在筷子上的眼球，干涸着也不流血。视线逐渐拉远，这颗眼球忽然长在了7126的脸上，面相却还是副平淡神秘的模样。

宁...不自觉脱口这个字眼，舌尖一阵战栗，姜承録打了个抖回过神来，关掉水龙头走出了浴室。

7126被罚了七天的禁闭，并不算多么严重的惩罚，监狱里每天都有人受伤或者死去，连狱警有时候也会冷眼旁观，私下赌注谁会活到最后。

多么现实主义的荒诞。这个惩罚违法之人的地方，却又是另一片法外之地。

那场暴乱后姜承録休了两天假，今天刚好轮到了夜班，只需要守在监控室里留意着屏幕就行，他带了本北野武的《向死而生》来打发冗长无聊的夜。

黑白的屏幕上如同静止的老电影，卡在凝固的角度上，只有明明灭灭的灯光，和撞击着吊灯的飞蛾，提示着时间在悄然流逝。

姜承録合上书揉了揉眼睛，盯着那只飞蛾看了会儿觉得有些无聊，手放在鼠标上，滑动着窗口，调出了禁闭室的监控。

黑白的屏幕上忽然多了色彩，禁闭室没有任何光，红外线的监控在屏幕上按照温度勾勒出一个蜷曲的人形。

7126就像在他的牢房里一样，手搭在膝盖上，靠墙大喇喇得坐着，姜承録看不清他到底是睡了还是清醒，模糊的红色影像如同一座燃烧的雕塑。

姜承録就把这个窗口放在了屏幕中央，翻开书继续看下去，过了一会儿，他余光瞟见那团燃烧的人影动了起来。

红色最深的地方是躯干，橘黄是四肢，7126依旧蜷曲在那个角落，头倚在墙边，双腿大喇喇张开着，浅黄的手掌放在了深红的小腹下，缓慢而节奏得撸动着。

他在自慰。

意识到这点的姜承録大脑有一刻的空白，手上的书啪嗒落在了地上，分不清刚才看到了哪页。姜承録没有去捡起，他的眼睛好像被红色的火灼伤了，无法挪开。

裆下的那块红逐渐变亮，像钢铁烧到最炙热的时候，就变成了明亮刺眼的金黄，要在屏幕中央烫出一个洞来。

7126手上的节奏变得急切而粗狂，他弓下身腹肌就像是烧红的铁块般错位，岩浆一样的腰身在手指间挺动抽插着，恶狠狠得撞击两下，摊开手心又坐回了墙边。

姜承録的大脑像指着太阳穴过了电，如梦初醒得赶紧关掉了窗口，深吸一口气，呆坐了很久才想起俯下身去捡那掉在地上的书。

弓下腰却看到，自己的下身给制服裤撑起了帐篷，水渍浸透了顶端，藏蓝色的布料上绽放出一圈花纹。

黑白的屏幕中间，那只振颤着翅膀的飞蛾，还在一次一次得撞击着吊灯。

TBC


End file.
